


Cherished

by bluephosphor



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Book 2 Spoilers, Confessions, Friends with benefits stage, It’s not really angst I swear, Non-binary Detective, Other, Third Person POV, Used my own detective, budding emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephosphor/pseuds/bluephosphor
Summary: Detective Blaine Kingston never felt this way before. They never felt so intensely for a single person. But all they wanted was to be of comfort to Mason, to be with Mason.They wished Mason felt the same.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe how much I fell in love with this novel. Especially Mason. I thought Nate would be my top guy, but nope, this guy surprised me in the best way possible. Anyway, here’s some Mason and Detective fluff/smut. Sorry if your detective doesn’t match mine, I find writing an established character easier than a blank slate ^^

Detective Blaine Kingston didn’t open up easily. That was true for as long as they could remember. They were a shut case.

Perhaps it was due to the lack of family or love in their life. They just found no reason to ever pursue meaningful relations, or, when they did, they often had their heart shattered and pieced back together haphazardly.

Isn’t that exactly what they were doing now?

_No, this is different..._

And it _was_ different. Their relationship with Mason wasn’t like all the other relationships the detective has indulged in. The relationship didn’t feel wrong or uncomfortable, they enjoyed it. Blaine wasn’t a one-night stand or friends with benefits kind of person, but not even they were immune to Mason’s charms. Everyone compared they and Adam, for they were both stubborn and often butted heads, but the detective certainly didn’t hold up that same, rigid idea on relationships. That was something made painfully and embarrassingly clear.

Their silent, cold demeanor was always instantly shattered when Mason so much and ran his eyes over their figure. Blaine would instantly fall into his trap, into the heat from his eyes, the deep, enticing smirk that threatened to drown them until they could experience nothing but his touch, his words, the being that was Mason.

Mason was... similar to them. Mason had a past he refused to let the detective prod at, no matter how close they attempted to get. No matter how the detective approached him, Mason would always shove them away before they could break through the barriers to his stone-cold heart. For as long as they’ve kept up this friends with benefits thing, Blaine couldn’t deny that they always wanted more.

Yes, they enjoyed their time with Mason, and Mason certainly enjoyed making them come undone with a simple, seductive gaze, but... it wasn’t satisfactory enough. Physically? Yes, god yes. Every moment spent with Mason felt electrifying. But mentally? Blaine always felt a type of... pain when Mason would come over, spend a night, and not appear the next morning. It was hard to express, for they rarely expressed emotions to begin with. They would always shove that feeling down. Often, they would see Mason again, and it would be like he never left that morning.

“Maybe I’m just becoming soft...” they sighed, swiping their card so they could go past the dilapidated portion of the warehouse in favor of the mansion-like portion.

It was strange for someone to have such an effect on Blaine, so easily too. They weren’t the type to seek out pure pleasure, but there was no denying the effect Mason’s presence had on them. They had the distinct, gnawing feeling that rather than excitement of... possible occurrences... it was excitement at the idea of being around Mason.

Any time spent with Mason made the detective feel _things_. Whether the two of them were releasing all the tension that was built and interrupted throughout the day, or Blaine was quietly listening to Mason spill his mind on the roof of the warehouse. While Blaine enjoyed the more physically intimate moments, they craved and loved the moments where they and Mason could just talk. Blaine wanted to know more about Mason, they wanted to know as much as they possibly could.

Mason was incredibly hot and cold. One moment he could be shoving Blaine away in a sputtered insult and the next backing them in into a corner with a grin and touch that turned Blaine beet red. Whenever Blaine thought they may have finally gotten past a barrier, Mason would shut off once again and storm out. It was like looking in a mirror. Blaine remembered when they once refused to open up, when any and all romantic relationships took courting from the opposite end, for Blaine cared about work more than anything. Now it was the opposite, where Blaine wanted to work their way into Mason’s armored heart.

...Blaine never felt this way before. They never felt so intensely for a single person. The way their body heated up when Mason met their eyes, the way they were drawn to Mason, like a moth to a lamp. The way they craved to know more, and to break down those walls and let themselves be a source of comfort and trust for Mason.

They were aware how indifferent Mason could be when he wanted to, it was exactly why Blaine was willing to play the long game. Mason wasn’t the type to go for deep, meaningful relationships, but if Blaine’s heart could pierce Mason’s just a little, if Mason could give them a chance, that’s all they asked.

That’s all they ever wanted, ever since meeting Mason.

“Debriefing... right.” Blaine nearly forgot where they were, wandering the hall without thought as they approached the main room. It’s been some time since the carnival reopened, since they and Mason did some unseemly things in the darkness of a haunted house. Not too long, of course, weeks at most, but they hardly had any contact with the team since then. At the time, Blaine was swamped with paperwork, so they could hardly leave their desk, not even for a chat with their dear old teammates. The thought of seeing the team again kept them from going mad during those tedious times.

Quiet as they were, the teammates were their friends. They enjoyed their company, much as they hated to admit it.

Without so much as a knock, for Unit Bravo could certainly sense them, they entered the meeting room, its decor just as fancy as ever.

“Detective! It’s been a while.” An all too familiar, cheerful voice immediately greeted, belonging to no one other than Felix. He was draped over the couch, but immediately sat up, gifting Blaine a bright smile. Adam was seated beside Felix, posture rigid as ever while he gave a curt nod. Nate stood to the side of Adam, a gentle smile brightening his already handsome features. Rebecca stood beside Felix, and regarded Blaine with a simple, professional smile and nod that hid a little something extra.

Blaine gave them all a simple nod in greeting, and allowed their eyes to scan the room, catching each and everyone of them in their gaze. Blaine was glad to see Unit Bravo, of course, but... where was Mason? Usually Mason was happy to greet them with a much too alluring smile, pose, or with a quip or two that held a deeper, more sensual meaning.

“Make it obvious, why don’t ya? We all know you’re looking for your little friend...” Felix teased, his playfulness quickly shutting down when Nate gave him a hefty smack to the shoulder.

“Work now. Tease later.” Nate sighed, and Felix huffed and turned away, although it was easy to sense the smile he nearly failed at hiding.

“Miss me, sweetheart?”

Blaine’s breath hitched. They didn’t even sense him. They weren’t sure what they expected when finally reuniting with Mason, but it certainly wasn’t him catching them by surprise, his warm breath tickling the back of their neck as he took a step closer and pressed his front against them. Just the proximity and the heavy, hot exhales that reached their ear were enough to make them feel weak. When Mason snaked an arm around their waist, they thought they would melt into a puddle of of goo.

Not even they understood how Mason managed to get them all worked up, but Mason certainly enjoyed being the reason for Blaine going weak in his arms. He chuckled, running his lips over the back of their neck despite the crowd. “Is this what you’ve been craving the entire time you were gone? You don’t gotta hide it. Nothing wrong with it.”

Blaine instantly jumped away, fearing their heart would burst due to its rapid pulse. Mason’s throaty, deep chuckle from behind them nearly made them stumble. The team looked on with exasperation, though Felix was clearly amused by the display. Rebecca let out a cough — god, in front of their own mother — and clapped her hands together.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” She leveled Mason with a cold stare, who merely grinned in response and leaned on the table, turning his attention to the rest of the group while Blaine took a seat. Rebecca gave them all a once over, and, appearing satisfied, began with the meeting.

There wasn’t much to say, really. The maa-alused were doing just fine with their living arrangement, and wanted to thank the agency. It was mentioned Falk even wanted to chat with Blaine sometime, which instantly drew the curious attention of everyone, but Blaine really only felt the effect of Mason’s amused stare.

“First the reporter, that mirror-dude... You’ve really got everyone gunning for you, huh, detective?” Blaine wasn’t sure whether that was meant to be a jibe or a pitiful attempt at expressing jealousy, but they rolled their eyes all the same and refused to respond, instead keeping their eyes on Rebecca, who led the meeting.

Yes, it was clear Bobby still had a thing for them, and Falk certainly didn’t make his attraction... unknown... But Mason was the only one who was able to make Blaine’s heart beat out of their chest, and the only one Blaine was interested in opening up to, and being opened up to in turn. So they had no need to respond nor worry. Mason was the only one they had an interest in.

They really hoped they were the only one for Mason.

“We might have to amp up security due to more possible attacks on Blaine, but it seems the Trappers have calmed down for now and decided to stay hidden. Update me with any new information and I’ll do the same. That is all.” With those final words from Rebecca, everyone, even Adam, visibly relaxed. Rebecca shot Mason a hard look, who returned her gaze with a lazy smile before Rebecca turned to Blaine.

“I have to go now, work calls. I’ll talk to you soon, ok?” The phrase itself was a little... unlike her. More motherly. It was clear that even after all this time, she still wanted to form a stronger relationship with Blaine. Blaine didn’t hate her, not in the least, but after a lack of interest from her their entire life... well, they were indifferent to her in turn. All they could manage was a short nod, to which she sighed, but smiled painfully before leaving the room.

“Jeez, look at her... Aren’t you two ever gonna make up?”

“Felix!” Nate glared at Felix’s words, like they were unnecessary while he regarded Blaine with concern. Nate should know by now that Felix’s comments didn’t bother nor get to Blaine.

“It’s none of our business. It’s their family, they can handle her how they see fit,” Adam calmly interjected, though Felix’s eyes remained on the door, worry lining his features. Mason remained quiet throughout the entire exchange, his interest much more piqued in... observing Blaine’s figure. The guy was hardly subtle.

“Looks like we all know what Mason wants to do today.” Felix let out a bark of laughter once he caught Mason’s obvious gaze, and a smirk came across Mason’s face.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Mason eyed Blaine with amusement while they shifted nervously in their seat. They weren’t good at this flirting game. They always gave in first, but maybe that’s because Mason was just too experienced.

“Can’t we keep intentions pure for one night?” Nate sighed, and Mason shook his head, pushing off from the table to slowly approach Blaine, like a predator stalking his prey.

“Not a chance.” Mason grabbed Blaine’s wrist, the heat from his touch instantly making Blaine’s face bloom a deep red. Mason observed with a mix of curiosity, interest, and a deep, curling desire that threatened to overwhelm Blaine’s senses.

“You can’t just slack off today,” Adam remarked, appearing somewhat annoyed. Mason shrugged and tugged Blaine’s arm, pulling them up from their seat.

“If you need us, you’ll call us.” And with that, Mason dragged Blaine out the room, his intentions all too clear. Where he was taking Blaine, not even they had a clue, but they calmly followed along, silently observing him.

“Nothing to say? You’ve always been the quiet type. But hey, that’s pretty hot too. Especially since you’re not so quiet in bed.” Mason’s words sent a tingle up Blaine’s spine, one they were certain Mason felt despite their attempt to hide it. Mason’s eyes raked slowly up their figure, like he could hardly wait another second.

It was always sex with him, wasn’t it? Well, Blaine wasn’t complaining. At this point, they were too far gone to complain as Mason brought them... somewhere? Where even were they? A corridor? Without explanation, Mason entered a room that... wasn’t at all what Blaine expected. It was dark, nearly pitch black, with only a small bedside lamp to offer just the barest amount of light to the room, enough for Blaine to not trip and fall over anything. The room’s colors were dull and mundane, but held a certain, shaggy charm to it.

Was this... Mason’s room? They had only been there once, when Mason was attacked by the Trappers, but they were too concerned about Mason at the time to pay any attention to the specifics of his room. Did they get a chance now? They didn’t have to worry so much about Mason this time, so maybe they could get a chance to learn more about him.

Or so they thought. Before they could ask Mason, lips crashed against their’s while Mason pinned their body to the now closed door. He kissed them with passion, hot, heavy, with hardly any room to breathe.

“Ma—“ Mason wouldn’t even let Blaine groan his name in favor of letting his lips press against theirs. They slipped together in a near perfect harmony, the fervor in Mason’s movements drawing quiet noises from both of them. His hands ran up and down Blaine’s sides, the feel of his fingers making Blaine relax in the best way possible. Mason was always unpredictable, one moment touching them with such care, such caution that it should be illegal, the next, exploring Blaine’s body with such vigor, they thought they wouldn’t be able to hold themselves up. Mason’s hands moved under their shirt eagerly before slipping down and stopping to catch at their hip, gripping it tight. He pulled his hips flush to Blaine’s, slowly rocking Blaine’s hips so hard into the door there was a thud.

They let out a quiet, stuttered gasp, unable to help the way they desperately grinded back against Mason, who gently bit at their neck to draw more sounds from them. A chuckle left his lips while he tugged Blaine messily across the room, the two a mess of entangled limbs when they fell onto the bed with Mason landing on top.

His lips came down on Blaine’s over and over again, Blaine doing their best to silence the noises due to thin walls, but crying out when Mason slipped a hand under their shirt and down their trousers, fingers teasing them over their underwear and chest.

“Mason...” They groaned, while he laughed and licked at their lip before kissing down their jaw, finding excitement in the way they gasped and bucked into his hand, anything to keep the sensation of him stroking them in a way that left their mind blank.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mason quit the teasing and finally moved to touch them under their underwear. He knew exactly how to work that hand of his, the press of his fingers and each subtle, almost natural movement stealing the breath from their lungs. He was relentless, even when Blaine groaned and rocked into his touch, mumbling his name over and over again like some kind of mantra. Mason kept up the pace, his other hand caressing their skin in an oddly gentle manner under their shirt until they finally came undone, a desperate plea falling into a long, satisfied groan. They put a hand to their chest, catching their breath while Mason’s eyes soaked in their vulnerable state. They hadn’t even taken their clothes off and they felt like a sticky mess.

They supposed that wouldn’t be much of a problem anymore if Mason was slipping out of his clothes, and they were more than happy to follow suit. Just the sight of Mason shirtless, his heavy breaths falling against Blaine while they sat all too close made their skin prickle with a rekindling desire that had just barely been snuffed out.

“Looks like you’re up for a round two.” Mason laughed, and Blaine simply nodded, pulling Mason towards them and capturing him in a kiss once more. This time, they refused to hold back, pressing their body against Mason while their mouths did all the communicating, warm, wet kisses filling the otherwise silent room. Blaine reveled in the skin-to-skin contact, the intimate position they entangled theirselves in while seeking pleasure. Nothing could beat the high they felt from just breathing the same air as Mason, the warmth that filled their chest when Mason handled them with care (although they enjoyed him being rough just at much).

Mason gripped Blaine’s shoulders and pinned them to the bed once more, forcing a knee between their legs. He kissed down their chest, grinning when they jumped and let out a noise not even they knew they were capable of. Their chest had been a sore spot for some time, so they’d prefer to leave them out of the equation entirely. Now, feeling more comfortable in their own body and around Mason, they could expose all of themselves without worry. Mason certainly made the most of it. He enjoyed teasing Blaine with gentle nips to the chest, which would always result in a buck of the hips, and running his hands slowly up Blaine’s thighs. The gentle pressure and strokes were all Blaine could focus on without feeling like it was all too much. When Mason pressed his thigh against Blaine over and over again, they feared it was, and couldn’t stop their quiet moans, more resembling whines.

Once Mason was satisfied with how he worked Blaine into a quivering mess, he kissed his way back up and let their lips lock once more, gripping Blaine’s waist so they could rock against each other.

It was slow at first, a steady pace the both of them could enjoy the rare calmness of while they focused only on kissing. The raw passion that made Blaine’s knees go weak and made Mason only want to push further, pulling at Blaine’s thighs until they wrapped comfortably around Mason’s waist.

They moved in easy, practiced sync, each roll of the hips almost like a rhythm while Blaine grasped at Mason’s back, wanting to hold nothing but him. Initially, Blaine would opt for gripping the covers, sheets, tree bark, anything to keep themselves from succumbing entirely to the pleasure. But recently, the only thing they wanted to hold, or even be aware of, was Mason. Somehow, Mason against them made it feel all more real, like this wasn’t some dream. No matter how many times they and Mason got together, Blaine still felt like it was a fleeting dream, a dream they would soon wake from, with only the ghosting memory of Mason’s artificial touch to console them. At least, with how much warmth filled them and how their heart sang with an odd joy, they could believe at the moment, that this was real. Mason was really against them, their bodies moving in tune to draw out sighs from one another.

The way Mason’s hips sputtered before moving quicker made their mind nearly blank while they both groaned and worked against one another. Blaine merely wanted Mason, to feel the way sweat left his skin, the way his muscles worked tirelessly while the two thrusted against one another like it was all they knew.

Mason let out a quiet breath as the two came closer, huffing while their pace turned frantic until he gasped, slowing his hips while warmth fell against both their stomachs. He let himself catch his breath for maybe a few seconds before he resumed pace, almost faster than before, until Blaine could hardly hold themselves and grunted, feeling their legs tremble around him. Mason worked them through it, only lengthening the knee-weakening pleasure. Then their heartbeat calmed, and they lay with labored breaths, trying to calm the frantic beating of their heart. They felt winded, but so, so good. They didn’t think they would be able to get up.

Mason looked satisfied, freckled face sporting red and forehead slick, but not done, if his continued hard-on was any indication. With a helpless chuckle, Blaine wrapped their arms around Mason to flip them over, so Mason’s back was pressed against the sheets.

“Huh.” Mason stared at Blaine with momentary shock before it morphed into a seductive, challenging grin. Blaine could almost melt right then and there, but they intended to keep up their act, letting their fingers roam the taut muscles of Mason’s torso that flexed under their gentle touch. They moved their head down, lifting one of Mason’s thighs while they slowly kissed the inside, refusing to let their embarrassment be a reason for them to hold back. Mason sighed and tangled his fingers in their short hair, his other hand tightly gripping the sheets for dear life. If there was one thing Blaine enjoyed, it was how sensitive Mason was, even if he did a good job at hiding it.

Blaine slowly kissed up, almost teasing as they refused to bring their lips where they knew Mason wanted it most. They could feel the way Mason tensed under them, the way Mason tightened his grip on their hair anytime Blaine got too close. He scoffed, tugging at it.

“You just gonna leave me hanging or wha-“ The low groan that left Mason’s mouth once Blaine gave in was _so_ worth the wait. Blaine used their tongue to lick a simple stripe before using their hand as leverage to take in as much of him as possible. He growled and bucked up his hips, to which Blaine was more than happy to let him, thankful for their minimal gag reflex. They worked in every way they knew, teasing, licking, and humming, and Mason responded in kind, gritting his teeth and curling up under them.

Mason kept a death grip on their hair while his hips would jerk ever so slightly before relaxing, never moving too far. It was clear Mason was doing his damndest to hold back. Blaine looked up to slowly meet his eyes, which were half-lidded with pleasure, regarding Blaine like they were the most desirable being to exist. The heavy atmosphere made them blush, despite their position, and they moved their mouth off of Mason to speak.

“You can thrust. I don’t mind.“

“You sure about that, sweetheart? Cause—“

“I’m sure.” And with that, Blaine went right back to taking Mason in their mouth, who twisted his fingers in their locks uncertainly before slowly moving his hips up and down, hissing as Blaine hollowed their cheeks, and even moved with him.

This steady pace continued while Mason tested their limits, until he grew the courage to thrust just a little faster, grunting when Blaine moaned and happily let him do so. There wasn’t a need for words at this point, they were both quiet anyway, so, they reveled in each other’s presence, the pleasure they received. But Blaine relished so much more about Mason than he could possibly ever know.

After a few more experimental bucks, Mason began moving his hips in earnest, his thrusts becoming less steady and more frantic and erratic. It was a task to keep up, but the sighs and groans they evoked were well worth the experience. They moved their hands and mouth in time with his thrusts, continuing even when he stilled and an uncomfortable taste entered their mouth. They made sure to keep moving to prolong the high, which Mason appeared more than grateful for, clawing at their hair, shoulders, any part of them his fingers could reach while he let out a large, shaky sigh and his body tensed.

Then his entire body relaxed, heart still pounding, and Blaine pulled off. They eyed Mason, whose eyes were clouded with a content euphoria, his gaze sluggishly trailing over Blaine. They couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction, and collapsed themselves onto Mason’s chest, wrapping an arm around him.

“You wanna sleep like this?” Mason raised an eyebrow, but Blaine didn’t answer, instead burying their head into his warm, broad shoulder. Sticky, but they could wash later. He felt amazing in every sense. Just being around him made Blaine want to give everything to him, as many times as Mason needed.

But they wanted Mason too. In every sense.

Exhaling, they leaned up and placed a lingering, gentle kiss on his lips, nothing at all like the passionate moments just before. It was sweet, light, and Blaine put their heart into it. They pressed onto Mason, pecking him over and over again, until Mason finally put a hand on their chest.

“What are you doing? Not that I mind, but... I still think it’s kinda weird when you kiss me like that.” Blaine studied Mason, who stared at them with a raised eyebrow. Mason didn’t necessarily look uncomfortable, just confused. On what to do, how to react. They kept each other’s gazes unflinchingly, each of them trying to read the other. Blaine knew full well that Mason could read them like an open book, whether he were to have enhanced senses or not. Mason tried to keep himself closed, but even he sometimes underestimated Blaine’s ability of deduction. They might not be a people person, but the ability to read someone had its perks.

“You said no one’s kissed you like that before,” Blaine responded, to which Mason shrugged, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist.

“Yeah. So? You wanna kiss me, I can think of way better places. Didn’t think you were still up for it, but if you are...” Mason chuckled and pulled Blaine’s hips down to meet his own, as though they hadn’t already exhausted themselves. At the very least, Blaine was exhausted, and as enticing as the offer was, they would surely pass out before the two could finish the act.

“That isn’t my intent,” they sighed, leaning forward to place another kiss on the corner of Mason’s mouth. He looked uncomfortable and turned away.

“Then what is it? Cause you’re doing a shit job at explaining.” Mason turning his head away... somewhat hurt. But despite his words, he didn’t push Blaine away or make any move to leave the bed. His hand stayed around their waist, tight as ever. That... meant something, right?

Or maybe Blaine was just reading too much into it.

“...I’m not really sure myself,” Blaine sighed, resting their head on Mason’s chest. Hearing his steady breaths and gentle heart beat was a comfort. It felt familiar, a feeling they’ve felt many times before.

It felt peaceful.

“Fucking weird...” Mason glanced away, his gaze drawn to the mostly dark room. The small lamp provided the minimal light needed for Blaine to see.

Blaine understood how it wasn’t easy for Mason to open up. Rather, they gathered that Mason himself might not even understand or acknowledge his feelings, rather than deny them.

After all, if no one kissed him like that before, then wouldn’t it be hard to recognize such feelings for what they really were?

“Mason.”

“Hm?”

Blaine absentmindedly ran their hands over Mason’s sides. His skin was smooth to the touch.

“I want to keep kissing you like that.”

“...”

They took a deep breath, and tried again. They wanted to at least make their intentions known.

“I want to do a lot of things with you. Not just sexual,” they sighed, planting a gentle kiss on his chest. “Those times we talk? Like on the roof? I enjoy that just as much as I did just now. I know you’re not that kind of person. You’re probably annoyed I got attached.” Blaine let out a weak chuckle, gripping the covers. They were... afraid. They were afraid to meet Mason’s eyes. They had for face it, take the rejection head on. It was easier than keeping up this... relationship, as though they hadn’t already fallen head over heels.

“It’s not a bad thing to like someone,” was all Mason offered, more of a condolence rather than an agreement or interest.

...That was it, then.

Well, if this was the last time, Blaine was happy they at least got to partially take the initiative for once.

“...” Blaine thought of a million things to say, but could anything really express the turmoil of emotions storming through them? No single word, nor even a sentence could describe this uncomfortable, complicated set of feelings threatening to burst from the confines of their mind.

Resigned, they slowly moved from Mason’s chest. At the very least, it felt like a sort of weight was lifted off of them. Mason knew, that was all that mattered. They might be hurt for a while, but they’ll get over it.

They always did.

“Hey. You’re leaving now?” Mason looked reluctant to move his hand, but he loosened his grip, enough to where Blaine could leave whenever they pleased. Was... there some kind of meaning in his gesture? Blaine did their best to calm the way their heart beat and took in the view of Mason, conveniently naked under them, but... looking at them with an expression they weren’t used to. It was gentle, indescribably gentle, a sort of care Blaine was... hardly used to.

“Only if you want me to.” Blaine‘s word’s came out in a desperate whisper, and Mason’s grip tightened around their waist. Did that... was... What?

“Maso—“ Blaine’s words were cut off for the second time that night by lips pressing against theirs, a kiss so featherlight and careful that it made Blaine go weak for entirely different reasons. Still, they returned the kiss with their own gentle eagerness. They ran their fingers through Mason’s medium-length hair, enjoying how surprisingly soft the strands were. No matter how much they touched it, they always expected the strands to be greasy.

“Huh.” Mason moved a hand to Blaine’s cheek, pulling away for just a moment, observing them from below. The moment felt incredibly tense, the air almost electric, like static.

“...This isn’t so bad.” With those few words, he tugged Blaine back down, so their head was flush to his bare chest. Ah... What... God, why was the guy so cryptic?! Did that mean Mason liked them? Or at the very least, liked kissing them that way? Were those romantic or friendly feelings? Despite their more than intimate scenario, Mason was really giving them a hard case. His face revealed nothing, but he seemed to relax under the weight of Blaine.

“...Then can we talk?” Blaine mumbled, cuddling into him. Mason ran a hand down their back to rest on their behind. Well... at least he didn’t do any more than that. Blaine didn’t think they’d be able to take it, nor resist, for they definitely craved Mason at any point, even if their body disagreed.

“‘Bout what?” Mason raised an eyebrow, and while his words were cold... his body was incredibly warm. He felt so comfortable to lay on. Blaine wasn’t the type to really relax, but they somehow couldn’t help themselves while on top of Mason.

“About you?” Blaine raised a hopeful eyebrow, but Mason just scoffed. Alright, still closed off. Blaine could work with that.

“I’d rather hear about you. _All_ about you.” Mason gave their butt a little squeeze, which resulted in a glare, but Blaine nodded regardless.

“Well... As you know, my mother wasn’t around...” Blaine went on to explain their less than stellar, but somewhat interesting childhood. They explained everything, their lack of attachments, their friendships over the years, their relationship with Bobby, Verda, Tina, Douglas... Blaine just passed the time speaking. No thought really went into it, they just shared what felt comfortable. Their words were minimal and curt, but Mason still listened with calm interest, his thumb running over their cheek so casually, Blaine was sure not even he realized he was doing it. It was... nice.

This felt nice. This... relationship.

What Blaine said was undeniably a confession of sorts, and Mason didn’t exactly provide his own confession. Still, he gave Blaine the time of day, and didn’t look completely off put by the one-sided conversation. If anything, he appeared to be comfortable in this settlement, and that was all Blaine cared about.

Even if Mason wasn’t ready for the type of relationship Blaine wished for, or if Mason didn’t entirely understand how he felt about their odd pairing, he still looked open to the prospect. The little things he did, the subtle looks, the quiet gestures, the immediate reactions...

Those were enough to give Blaine hope.

And even if that hope was unfounded, their time spent with Mason would forever be cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a confession fic where they both confess, but Mason wouldn’t just open up that easily. Maybe some other time, haha.


End file.
